A new friend
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: A girl is studying in the library when suddenly one of her housemates comes by and starts annoying her. She always thought he was the most annoying boy ever, but will she change her opinion if he does something nice for her?
**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **A/N: So this is going to be my first submission for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum. Specifically for a game there called 'Hopscotch'. So my prompts for this are:**

Hogwarts Library (location),

"Stop pulling my hair" (dialogue),

wish (word),

cramp (word),

falling over (Action)

* * *

She was sitting in the library of Hogwarts, like always. Her medium length wavy brown hair fell loosely around her and framed her round freckled face. Her hazel eyes were focused on the Potions book in front of her and out of her mouth came sounds of frustration. Just why was Potions so difficult? It was taught by her head teacher Mr. Slughorn after all, so shouldn't she be good at it? Maybe she could ask her older brother about it? Shaking away the thoughts she turned to her studies again this time rubbing a hand through her hair in frustration. Outside screams and laughter could be heard. It was a beautiful summer day outside and all the students were outside, or so she thought.

The door of the library creaked open and closed again, however the girl didn't look up, who exactly had entered until a voice called her: " Hey, McGarren! What are you doing here? Why aren't you outside with your friends, or don't you have any you little nerd?"

With an annoyed sigh she turned around to face the owner of the voice, also one of her housemates: "You know I have a name Black."

He just grinned as a reply sitting down on the table next to her: "Course I know that Sev. So, you haven't answered my question: Why are you in here? Studying again instead or making friends?"

"Stop it. You know I hate it when you call me Sev. Only my brothers and friends call me that." she growled annoyed, turning back to her studies again.

"Oh, really friends, what friends, I don't see any. Where are they again?" he mocked faking to look around in search of Sev's friends.

"I told you, they aren't going to this school, okay. Now let me finish studiying, okay Black?" she said, slowly and gradually getting angry.

"You know, I have a name too and I'm really hurt that you din't use it." he mocked in a hurt and broken voice.

"Oh really? Guess what: I don't care." she replied, putting sarcasm in her first words and pronouncing the last words really slow with much emphasis on them. "Now go away. You're bothering me."

However, the young Black didn't stop, instead of going away he snatched a chair next to hers and sat down, making himself comfortable. After a while passed in which he was simply watching her study, he began to get bored, showing it by releasing frustrated puffs of air and moving noisily around his chair. Minutes passed like that until Sevillia had enough.

"You know if you can't be silent and keep quiet for more than a few minutes then go. I want to study here and you are disturbing me, so either be silent and don't disturb me, or go!" she shouted, accidently too loud, which brought her a loud hush and warning about being silent in the library. With a dark glance towards her annoying housemate she sat back down to continue studying.

The Black boy however wasn't finished with teasing and annoying her yet. And now he even began to play with her hair, pulling it and stroking through it with his hand. First softly then harder and harder.

"Stop pulling my hair" she shouted at him, " You're acting creepy you know that? Really the only thing I wanted to do here was study, but you keep getting in my way. You know what? I'm going to our dormitory and don't even think about following me or I'll put a curse on you that will make you wish you had better left me alone." she continued, throwing her potions book into her schoolbag she had brought with her and marching out of the library.

She didn't come far. Not too far away from the library, Sevillia noticed a strange feeling in her stomach. Inwardly she cursed herself. How could she not notice she had a cramp in her stomach? Was it because she was too focused shouting at her stupid classmate? Whatever it was the ache in her stomach got more and more intense as she tried making her way towards the infirmary. Again she didn't come very far as she fell over, feeling dizzy from the pain. And with a small whimper of help, she passed out.

...

When she awoke, she saw white. Did she pass out? From the look of outside it mustn't have been long, maybe a half an hour, maybe a little more. She looked around again. Beds stood in rows to her right and left and opposite of her, it seemed like she was the only one that occupied one of them right now. Was she in the infirmary? Immediately, her thoughts were answered by the face of the healer popping into her view.

"Oh good, you're awake." she purred with a gentle voice.

"How..." Sevillia began, but was quickly interrupted by the healer woman.

"...long were you out? Just about one and fifteen minutes, sweetie. You had really strong cramps in your stomach, I'm surprised you didn't notice them sooner. Judging from the way these cramps were, you should have had them the entire day. But don't worry it's nothing that can't be fixed with medicine, healing and bedrest. I recommend you stay here for the next three day or so." she explained, answering a few of Sevillia's questions.

"How..." she began, but was again interrupted by the friendly healer.

"...your friend here carried you here. He told me you need help quickly, as he had found you passed out on the floor."

'Friend, what friend. No, don't tell me it was him. Please let it be someone else.' she begged in her mind. But her wish came unfulfilled as the face of the person she wanted to say the least popped up behind the woman. The latter murmured something about leaving the kids alone to talk, before disappearing somewhere.

"So what do you want here?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't going to make this long.

"Hey, now don't be so rough, I just saved you! I can go anytime you want, but I wanted to say I was sorry, for how I treated you earlier, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that and I hope you can forgive me. By the way the healer lady sent someone to get your brothers, they're in Hogsmeade, so it may take a while until they come." he spoke.

His tone and what he said surprised her. Was this really the arrogant little brother of the second most arrogant boy in school (Note here: I mean Sirius and despite me loving him, I'm writing a story just about him, you have to admit he and James were the most terrible and arrogant people, second to Voldemort, who ever went to Hogwarts)? Was this boy really apologizing and that really to her?

She couldn't believe it. "No wait. You can stay and keep me company, if you want until my brothers arrive." she called out to him.

"Really okay. Then scoot over a little bit so I can sit down on your bed." he replied, making a motion for her to let him sit on the side of her bed. Giggling slightly, she scooted over a little bit. The two of them talked, siting like that in what seemed like forever. When Sevillia's brothers came, he was almost sad to leave.

"Hey Sev, before I go: The two of us should hang out more often from now on!" he called out to her before leaving.

"Like friends?!" she called back.

"Of course like friends!" he answered back before finally leaving and making place for Sevillia's brothers.


End file.
